Hair loss/hair fall has become an ubiquitous affliction of human beings (both male and female gender) with the growing impact of global pollution and lifestyle changes. Most common reasons for radial or premature hair loss/hair fall are genetic predisposition, endocrine disorders, medication, radiation, chemotherapy, and exposure to chemicals, nutritional factors, generalized or local skin diseases, stress, child birth, Alopecia areata and mechanical damage such as Trichotillomania, hair styling treatment, hair braids and weaves.
In general, the hair in humans is generated by the hair follicles implanted in the scalp. A healthy head of hair is said to contain between 100000 and 150000 hairs, and each hair within this head of hair possesses its own cycle. The life cycle of the hair can be described in three successive physiological phases such as, Anagen, Catagen and Telogen. Anagen is a phase of hair growth which may last from a few weeks to 10 years, Catagen phase is a transient phase of involution of the follicle and ceasing of hair growth with degeneration of the root which may last for a few weeks and Telogen is a phase of shedding of the hair with the root moving up towards the surface by lasting 1 to 5 months. At the end of Telogen phase, the hair therefore disappears from the scalp and this disappearance may extend from a few days to a few months before the follicle is reactivated to give a new hair in the Anagen phase.
Dandruff is a common affliction most usually associated with the human scalp area. It is recognized that skin normally sloughs off the skin surfaces of the human body. In general practice, the skin which is sloughed off is normally washed away at frequent intervals so that the sloughing off process is not noticeable. On the scalp, which is not normally washed as often as other parts of the body, the sloughed-off skin tends to accumulate. This skin together with the natural oils exuded by the scalp form a suitable environment for the growth of bacteria, and in fact certain bacteria are known to be associated with hair fall or hair loss.
Hair loss provokes anxiety and distress which reflects the symbolic and psychosocial importance of hair. Hair loss is a common disorder that affects men and women of all ages and about 50% of men and women suffer from hair loss by the age of 40. Androgenetic alopecia and diffuse hair loss (telogen effluvium) are the common causes, while alopecia areata (patchy balding) affects 1.7% of the population, “Telogen effluvium” develops over a period of several months, is usually, not a permanent form of hair loss, and eventually, the hair follicles can recover. Topical application of biological response modifiers, and antiandrogens are currently available therapies for the management of telogen effluvium (in women, HRT can also be used); however, the low success rate and associated adverse effects limit their clinical use.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved composition of hair oil for stimulation of hair growth, control of hair fall, dandruff and infections thereof, as described in greater detail herein.